Finding a Muse!
by The 3 ladies
Summary: Hi! In this story I'm going to find a muse with help of the Gundam Wing boys! Lady Wrath, Lady Keo and her muse Shini will come too! R&R!


Finding a Muse! By: Lady Blink  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing!! * Battles lawyers always with baseball bat. * Don't sue me!!! I don't own Gundam Wing and I'm not making money off this stuff!!  
  
* In Lady Blink's living room. *  
  
Lady Blink: I'm bored!  
  
Lady Wrath: * Thinks. * You don't have a muse do you Lady Blink?  
  
Lady Blink: Nope. Why? Do I need one?  
  
Lady Wrath: Duh! Your muse gets you the G- Boys, gives you ideas and the fun of torturing them!!!  
  
LB: Cool! But where do I get a muse?  
  
*Blink's living room fades into a commercial. Lady Blink looks around confused. *  
  
LW: Call 1-800-MUSECO. And tell them what kind of muse you want. They send over 30 or 40 muses that need an authoress. You interview them all until you find the one!  
  
*A women in her 20's walks into the room and stands by Wrath. *  
  
? Woman: I needed a muse! So, I called 1-800-MUSECO. And in 5minutes of calling 55 muses came. I interviewed them all until I found Assorted! It was fast and easy! *Lady leaves. *  
  
LW: That's right! Thousands of authors and authoress have found their perfect muses!  
  
* 1-800-MUSECO. Appears in mid-air, while a man's voice talks. *  
  
? Man: Call 1-800- MUSECO. And if you call now you'll receive this free laptop from MUSECO.A gift, FREE, from us to you! That's 1-800-MUSECO. Call today!  
  
* Living room goes back to normal. Blink still looks confused. *  
  
LW: Are you going to call? *Hands Lady Blink phone. *  
  
LB: Fine. *Dials MUSECO. * Hello. Yes. Um---Sure. Yeah, I guess. Oka- Okay. Thanks! The muses should be here in 5minutes. I'll summon the G-Boys! * Pushes 5 on remote control and G-boys appear. *  
  
Duo: Not again!  
  
Wufei: Injustice! I was about to use the bathroom onnas!  
  
LB: Bathrooms are upstairs and on your first left. Fourth door. Make sure you get that! Fourth door Wu-Wu! There are horrible, perky things in the 3rd door!  
  
Wufei: Injustice! My name is Chang Wufei. * Stomps up stairs. *  
  
Quatre: Why are we here Lady Blink? You're not going to torture us, are you? *Looks scared. *  
  
LB: No Quatre. I have to interview muses. I need your help finding a muse. Food and drinks are going to be served to the judges.  
  
Duo, Heero and Trowa: WE'LL DO IT!  
  
LB: *Smiles. * Okay. * Pushes forward on remote control and seven chairs appear behind a long table. The table is covered with cookies, buffalo wings, soda, ice cream and everything yummy. *  
  
*Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre take seats and fill their plates. *  
  
LB: Am I good or I'm good?  
  
*Wufei's screams are heard from upstairs. All of sudden he comes running down stairs. *  
  
Wufei: ONNA!!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP PICKCHUS IN THE 3RD DOOR?!  
  
LB: I told you not to go in there. Take a seat. There's food and drinks for free. *Wu-Wu-I mean-Wufei takes a seat. n_n *  
  
*Lady Keo pops up with her muse, Shini. *  
  
Shini: Not Lady Blink's house! She always locks me in a closet.  
  
Lady Keo: Shut up! I smell food!! *Sniffs air like crazy. *  
  
LW: You know, for having such thick lens you sure can't see worth crap!  
  
LB: *Adjusts her own glasses. * That's not funny.  
  
Duo: Four eyes! * Puts hands in circles and holds them up to his eyes. *  
  
*Lady Blink shoots Duo an evil look. *  
  
Duo: Yeep!  
  
LK: *Looks up. * AHHHHH!!!! FOOD!!!! *Dives at table. *  
  
LB: KEO!!!! PLEASE! * Pulls out remote and two more chairs appear. * Sit.  
  
LW: Yes. Sit down. We're finding Lady Blink a muse! She needs one. Maybe her Classroom Insanity fic might have been better if she had a muse or two.  
  
LB: YOU FUC-  
  
*Wufei and Quatre try to hold back a pissed authoress. Everyone else hold back giggles.*  
  
LW: I couldn't help it! Two reviews!! Haaa!!  
  
LB: I'm hurt Wrath! My best friend!  
  
Shini: The muses are here. *Takes seat next Heero. * First up is Tiger.  
  
* A red penguin walks in. *  
  
LB: Hi Tiger! Why do you want to be my muse?  
  
Tiger: Because.I can't any other job.  
  
Quatre: *Stops eating. * Why can't you get a job?  
  
Tiger: I spent time in the big birdcage.  
  
Duo: *Very interested now. * What ya do Tiger?  
  
Tiger: I picked some bird's eye out. We were downtown and he took my breadcrumb.  
  
LW: *Looks scared. * Okay. We'll call you Tiger! *Tiger glares at her and leaves. * Holy crap! Next is Mary. *Mary walks in. *  
  
LB: Hello Mary!! How are you?  
  
Mary: Fine.  
  
Duo: Who's your favorite Gundam Wing pilot Mary?  
  
Mary: Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei!  
  
LB & LW: NEXT!!!  
  
Wufei: Why did she have to go?  
  
LB: Because Wu-Wu!  
  
Wufei: ONNA!  
  
Quatre: *Looks at list. * Next are Pugsley and Bumper.  
  
(AN Blink: In real life Pugsley is my dog and Bumper is my cat. I couldn't think of any good muses. Now my dog and cat can complain all day in my fics!)  
  
Wufei: Pugsley? What kind of name is that?  
  
Duo: What kind of name is Wu-Wu?  
  
Wufei: MAXWELL!!!  
  
*A large black, white and red-dog walks in. On the dog's back is a gray and tan cat with yellow eyes. *  
  
LB: Hello! Can you tell me a little about your self?  
  
Duo: What are you? *Points at the dog. *  
  
Pugsley: *Shows a full set of sharp, white teeth. Growls deeply. * I'm a female and so is my friend Bumper here.  
  
Bumper: *In a high, squeaky voice. * Yeah, you ass!  
  
* All three ladies start cracking up. *  
  
Duo: You little! *Starts to lunge toward Bumper. *  
  
LB: DUO! I won't if I was you! Bumper could kick your ass.  
  
*Duo sits down and glares at the little kitten. *  
  
LK: What are your names?  
  
LB: They already said! The dog is Pugsley and the cat is Bumper!  
  
LK: Oh.  
  
Shini: What kind of dog are ya Pugsley?  
  
Pugsley: I'm a German Shepard mixed with Collie.  
  
Wufei: Pugsley? Who named you?  
  
Pugsley: My mother. Chang Wufei? Who named you?  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!!!  
  
LB: Okay. *Smiles. * Can I talk to Keo and Wrath? *Stands up. Wrath and Keo sit there.* In the next room please?! *Rolls eyes. *  
  
Keo & Wrath: OH! Okay! Thought you meant in here!  
  
*5 minutes later. *  
  
*The three ladies return. *  
  
LB: I have thought it over and I want Pugsley and Bumper to be my muses.  
  
Pugsley & Bumper: THANKS!  
  
LB: Welcome.  
  
LW: Your first job is to edit over Classroom Insanity. Lady Blink needs all the help she can get!  
  
LB: WRATTTTTTHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! DIEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
*Lady Blink dives at Lady Wrath screaming on the top of lungs. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lady Blink: Okay! That was it! Now I have a muse! Please review!!  
  
Pugsley: CAN YOU PLEASE WALK ME NOW?! MY BLADDER IS GOING TO BURST!!!  
  
LB: Oh! Sorry! Bye folks! Thanks for reading!! Please review!! 


End file.
